


Sunsets in the Spring

by CastielTheAngel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Bertolt Hoover, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, POV Reiner Braun, POV Third Person, ReiBert Fluff, Reibert - Freeform, Reiner is so in love aksdfdjkf, Spring, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielTheAngel/pseuds/CastielTheAngel
Summary: The day is beautiful. There’s a gentle breeze in the air, not quite cold, but just enough to send unnoticeable shivers down Reiner’s exposed arms. The chilly, damp grass underneath him tickles the back of his neck with each tender gust the wind has to offer.It’s days like these, when he hasn’t got anything other than his closest companion to worry about, that Reiner values the most.





	Sunsets in the Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Attack on Titan Amino's [March Madness Spring-Up](https://aminoapps.com/c/attack-on-titan/page/blog/march-madness-spring-up-writing-challenge/3p7n_mYTBuw1lrM4JdD45VrXNNwBqZxn81) 24-hour writing challenge! I wrote it in an hour, so it's a little rushed, especially the end... please don't hesitate to tell me if you see any mistakes! I didn't proofread, so there's bound to be a few here and there. ^^;
> 
>  
> 
> The era is open to interpretation! This could take place in canon during a day off from training, or perhaps it happened in a present-day AU. I'll leave that to your imagination!

A single cloud dances boldly in the sky, simply without harboring a single care in the world. Its ever-changing form shifts into that of a bird, a turtle, a bunny. A flower, a heart, something else that is inexplicable and yet intricate in appearance. It moves with such profound grace, peacefully and delicately as the wind guides it onward.

The day is beautiful. There’s a gentle breeze in the air, not quite cold, but just enough to send unnoticeable shivers down Reiner’s exposed arms. The chilly, damp grass underneath him tickles the back of his neck with each tender gust the wind has to offer.

It’s days like these, when he hasn’t got anything other than his closest companion to worry about, that Reiner values the most. Of course, Bertholdt always timidly insists that Reiner shouldn’t worry about him, but Reiner does anyway.

Reiner can remember looking out the window to lay eyes on a delicate frost painting the dark grass in a pale, dewy blue- far earlier in the morning. He’d simply stared out the window, watching as the rising sun had made each tiny crystal glitter beautifully. Watching as the last remnants of winter melted right before his eyes.

And then Bertholdt’s legs had fallen out of their wild position up against the wall, right across Reiner’s mid-section. It had been a bit of a shocking wake-up call for the both of them.

"Hey, Reiner?” Bertholdt pipes up suddenly, taking a dull-edged knife to the comfortable silence that had once hung between them, and withdrawing Reiner from his reminiscence.

Reiner turns his head languidly as Bertholdt speaks, providing the younger boy with his undivided attention.

"What’s your favorite season?” Bertholdt asks, voice kind and whispery as it always is. He’s still staring up at the sky, indifferent to Reiner’s gaze on the side of his face.

Reiner stares for a little longer, eyes flitting over Bertholdt’s high, rounded cheekbones, the gentle slope of his nose, his soft-set chin and jawline.

"I suppose I never gave it much thought.” Reiner says quietly. He turns his head to look upward with a thoughtful hum.

"I guess I like autumn a lot. The way the leaves change is always pretty cool to see.” Reiner decides after a moment. His eyes return to Bertholdt’s face once again as he opens his mouth to speak.

“What about you? What’s your favorite season?”

Reiner takes note of the way Bertholdt’s lips part when he provides Reiner with his confident answer, takes note of how the corners of the boy’s mouth curl upward as he begins listing off the things he loves about his chosen season.

"Don’t you think it’s beautiful, Reiner? Of course, autumn is just as appealing, but… I don’t know, I guess I just like spring so much better because life is returning after long, frozen winters. The leaves and flowers die in autumn. But then they come back in spring, even lovelier than they were the first time they grew.”

Bertholdt ceases his rambling when he finally notices that Reiner is staring at him. Reiner doesn’t mind though, he could listen to Bertholdt talk all day long and never get tired of the boy's soothing voice. He knows he has the stupidest smile on his face, knows that he must look absolutely ridiculous, but… he doesn’t care at all. He loves hearing Bertholdt’s voice- especially since Bertholdt doesn’t talk much when they’re around other people. Which is… pretty much all the time.

"Reiner…?” Bertholdt prods quietly, narrow brows arching in concern. He’s finally looking directly at Reiner, something that always manages to leave the elder boy squirming. Breathless, even.

"Hm? Yeah, spring is beautiful, too.” Reiner hums in agreement. Bertholdt’s eyes soften tenderly as he turns his head back towards the sky. Reiner mimics the action with a little reluctance.

A second cloud floats lazily along in the new spring sky. It’s dappled in brilliant shades of pink and orange, a reminder of the sun’s nearing departure. Wispy windows open in its wake, and a kaleidoscope of yellows dance across the boys’ bodies and the grass around them.

Yes, it’s true that Reiner hadn’t really thought much about his favorite season very often, but he knows that spring wouldn’t have been in his top choices. It’s a little too sweet, a little too cliche.

But he supposes that if Bertholdt loves it so much, he can learn to love it too. It’s a season of love and life, nature and growth. He can understand why people are so fond of it.

Reiner turns to look at Bertholdt, still staring peacefully up at the beautiful sky as it shifts from blue to pink.

"Hey, Bertholdt?” Reiner begins, mirroring Bertholdt’s tone the first time he’d spoken. He earns Bertholdt’s attention almost immediately. Gentle eyes of a soft, desaturated sea-green hue meet an intense, bright olive gaze.

Reiner says nothing more, only leaning in Bertholdt’s direction. He figures this is as good of a time as any.

Something in Bertholdt’s expression changes. Realization? Perhaps. Bewilderment? Absolutely.

Reiner turns so he’s propped up on his elbow, staring down as Bertholdt swallows hard. Reiner places his other hand on the ground, just beside Bertholdt’s head. Without another moment’s hesitation, Reiner ducks his head, tilts to the side a little, and gently plants his lips against Bertholdt’s.

It takes a moment for Bertholdt to react, but then the taller boy is reaching to grab Reiner’s wrist, and nimble fingers caress the back of the elder boy’s head.

Bertholdt’s lips feel soft and tentative against his own, which are slightly chapped. Only slightly. It feels nice. It feels right.

When Reiner lifts his head, Bertholdt’s hand slides down to Reiner’s shoulder. The grip on Reiner’s wrist loosens a little.

Reiner savors the radiant smile Bertholdt offers him, eyes shiny and cheeks pink. 

Reiner returns to his former position, refusing to make eye contact as he smugly leaves Bertholdt winded.

Their fingers lace together gently between their hips, and Reiner supposes that… perhaps spring isn't so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo- It's not my first time writing SNK, (I have tons of unfinished JeanMarco drabbles wh00ps-) but it's my first time writing ReiBert and it's the first SNK fic I've posted! So hopefully that was all right! :'D
> 
> Again, if you see any grammatical errors, please feel free to tell me!! It'd be a big help! :)


End file.
